Rumpelstiltskin's strangest deal - Binding Test
by orthankg1
Summary: This is a add on to Rumpelstiltskin's strangest deal - Chap 17: Skin Deep. See author note for the rest. One Shot.


"NO!" Rumple said storming out of the main hall. "NO, NO, ABSOLUTLY NOT, UNDER NO CERCUMSTANCES, AND JUST PALIN NO! PERIOD, END OF STORY, NO REDOS, TAKE BACKS, OR SEQUALS, NO!"

"But Rum." Belle said. "If we do this I become immortal and will be linked to you, we'd be closer than anyone could ever be."

"And you'd be bound to the dagger, you'd have no freedom if it was ever stolen and I couldn't bare the idea of you suffering like that."

"Rum, I would suffer anything to be with you forever."

"I know, but not this. I will not let you do this." He said firmly.

"And what if I say that no one decides my fate but me."

Oh he really hated her right now. His stupid headstrong girl, he loved her, but dear heavens did he hate her right now. He had to think of a way to nip this in the bud or he would never get a moment of peace.

He had an idea, he just wasn't sure how cruel he could be when it came to her, and to do what he was 90% certain was the only way to convince her it was a horrid idea. "Fine Belle, a deal then. If you can pass my test, I will let you do the ritual, but if not, then you never bring it up again. Understand?"

"Yes." She said without a moment of hesitation.

"Ok." He then withdrew a dagger from his belt, not the dagger, but a normal one. He cut them, mixing the blood into some ink. He then cut off a small piece of skin, bone and hair, and with a little magic fashioned them into some paper; he then healed the wounds and then drew up a simple contract.

'This document hears by states the Belle will agree threw a blood promise to fulfill three requests made to her by the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin. The request can be anything, there is no restrictions and must be completed to his standards before Belle is released from the blood bond. Belle has absolutely no choice but to comply in mind and body but not spirit, and must begin instantly to fulfill the requests as soon as Rumpelstilskin says begin.'

"Sign it without reading it." Rumple said as he held out the document and the pen but did not let Belle see it. She instantly and trustingly signed. He then handed her the document for her to read, she lost some color in her face.

"My first order is for you to strip, slave; you will from now on never wear any clothing in this castle unless we have guests. You may never cover yourself in my presence unless we have guests, and if you ever leave this castle you will only wear the small undergarments of a whore, and you will never look me in the eye but keep them downcast and to the ground in submission. You will always wear a collar with a chain. You shall always kneel at my feet at dinner, and never eat unless I feed you, you shall lick the dirt from my boots while I eat and service my needs. At the end of meals you will thank me for allowing you to be in my company. When in my bedroom you will sleep on the ground unless I wish you for sex, and shall promptly leave after we are done. You will never be allowed to feel pleasure unless I allow it. You will keep a riding crop with you at all time for me to use for punishment or whenever I feel like it, and you will say thank you whenever I punish you. Should you ever feel you have displeased me you will feel great sadness and beg me to punish you, and while you are obeying me you will feel great joy, especially when I punish you, you will feel the greatest joy imaginable." Rumple said smiling with a look of pure evil. "Begin."

Belle looked at him with such disbelief, she was sure she heard wrong, but the sudden urge to strip off all her clothes was to strong, her clothing suddenly felt like it was on fire and she quickly took it off. Accepting the collar with, glee, she felt like she could jump up and down with joy and get down on her knees and praise him from how much she wanted to wear that collar. What was wrong with her?

Rumple had to remind himself that this was for the best; a week at most is all she would need to make her realize he was right and she would never want to be bound to him.

"Now pet, let us go to my room."

* * *

><p>Rumple's torture if nothing else was slow and horrible. He was almost scared at how much he was enjoying this. Belle if nothing else was attentive, and he had to admit it was fun to give her a good spanking. His boots had never been cleaner.<p>

Belle on the other hand was feeling horrid, never had she felt so degraded and humiliated, the only thing he hadn't done was had her walk through the town on her leash naked.

Rumple knew it was time to enact the next part of his plan. "Belle, I have a problem, I have recently made a deal for some valuable property, and I need you to kill it. What I want you to do is this, go into that room and put the creature you find in a pot, then go and cut some vegetables and cook it up with some fine spices, make sure you leave the cover off so you can watch it cook, wouldn't want it to burn, and make sure you don't kill it, let the heat from cooking do that. When you are done you will serve me and eat some, and then tell me exactly what you think and about how good it tastes, and I want you to be very happy that you have made your master proud the whole time and picture in your mind how happy I will be while you do this." He said smiling. "Begin."

Belle nodded and went to get the pot. She had no idea what he was planning. She had figured out that this must be some plan to convince her to not bind herself to him, but she was determined to see it through.

When she opened to door, she found nothing in the room but a…

A crib. There was a baby in that crib. That was what he wanted her to cook. She was going to be sick.

Against her will her mind filled with all sorts of recipes. She licked her lips at how wonderful it would taste, she then put the baby in the pot and went off toward the kitchen, all the while thinking about how good it could be. She then began to think about how happy she was that she was doing this for her master, how wonderfully pleased he would be, maybe he would even beat her as a reward.

She felt disgusted with these thoughts. But the more horrible it was, the happier she felt, and the more disgusted.

It was after she had started chopping the onions and adding them to the pot that she resigned herself to the helplessness of it all. She wanted to sob but she felt nothing but joy at what she was going to do. She then added carrots and celery, a few other vegetables and then began to add the seasonings, all the while that baby in the pot looked up at her with such innocent and loving eyes.

Rumple decided to walk in. "What do you think, butter or gravy?"

"Butter master, oh butter would taste wonderful with this, just absolutely wonderful."

"Agreed." He said smiling. Belle then grabbed up the pot and made her way to the oven. She wanted to cry out in horror when she finally closed the door. The joy she was being made to feel completely contradicting the hatred she felt for herself.

Rumple then spoke. "You know what, I'm just so fickle, I don't want baby anymore. I command you to take it out of the oven and I release you from the bonds of being my slave and that of the contract." He then waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Belle was horrified, the longer he waited, the less likely, oh that poor child.

"Begin." And Belle went and ripped the pan out of the oven, not caring if she burned herself or not, but when the lid came off, there was only a doll. She then broke down in sobs.

Rumple came over and held her, she wasn't sure how long she was there on the ground sobbing but eventually he spoke. "Oh Belle, I'm so sorry. I had to, you realize that don't you, I had to."

"Oh Rum, I was so helpless." She just kept sobbing. "I… I couldn't stop myself, and it felt so good, I was so happy to do it."

"That's what the dagger is, it has the body and the mind, but under its thrall the soul is still there you still feel the disgust of knowing what you're doing, but you feel happy, the Dark One thrives on death and destruction, it is the child of death and loves it's father, it loves to kill and destroy." He said softly. "I had to make you see, to understand the full consequences of your request, I'm so sorry, but you had to know, you had to know what was going to happen. I'm so sorry my love, I'm so sorry." He began to sob as well, he had hated causing her pain, there was a few parts he would admit he enjoyed, but this had been horrible, to see the despair in her eyes. It almost killed him. "Now you know why I guard the dagger so carefully, it's because I would suffer just like that, never knowing if or when I would have freedom. And if you were bound, it would be the same way for you, and I couldn't watch that."

After an unknown amount of time, Belle managed to talk again. "I still want to do it."

Rumple's eyes were wide enough that he was afraid to look down at her in case they fell out of his head. "What?" he said in full and complete shock. He was personally amused that she didn't want to kill him for what he had just put her through. The fact that she wanted to stay would have given him a heart attack, the mere idea that she would still want to be bound to him was going to send him to the next life and back a million billion times over, and then the shock would begin.

"I trust you, I trust you to guard the dagger and I trust that you will never use it against me." Belle said softly.

Rumpelstiltskin was no fool, he hoped. He had no redeeming qualities, or even ones that might be considered attractive by anyone other than a succubus. For her to trust him, he knew there were no more arguments he could make. "Fine, but I want to go on record saying this is a bad idea. And I need you to promise me something."

"What."

"This is a blood ritual. It will be long, drawn-out, painful beyond all bloody reason, and considering how pure of heart you are, it will be increased tenfold; so if, and I stress the if, we do in fact do this, I need you to promise me that you will listen to me. You will follow my every command to the letter."

"Ok."

"Good." Rumple said smiling. "Now how about dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to add it to <span><strong>Rumpelstiltskin's strangest deal<strong>'s skin deep chap, but I couldn't find it so I started over and decided to publish it without this part, and because I thought it was to unsettling to go in with the main story**

**And as a side note, I don't think I'll be posting any new House of Gold chap's regularly until after the new year, to many things to handle right now. That doesn't mean new chaps won't be happening for all my stories, it's just to crazy right now to insure them happening.**


End file.
